How did we get here?
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Sometimes Kurama hated how he was almost always right, but that may not be a bad thing for others. At least Hiei and Harry think so.


Here's your Hiei/Harry oneshot, DarkAngel048! Sorry its taken me so long to get it up, but final exams are just around the corner and tutoring and studying are my main priority.

I do not own yuyu hakusho and Harry potter.

Sometimes Hiei just hated Kurama. Just plain hated him. This was one of those moments. The fox's too fucking green eyes filled with mirth as he watched Hiei's plight. Hiei looked down at himself wearing a wedding kimono and sighed. He wondered how it had come to this.

Three months earlier

"Since when do you have a cousin?" Yusuke asked looking at Kurama skeptically. The kitsune sighed at him wondering at the obliviousness of his lover.

"I have always had a cousin Yusuke. In fact, I have at least two dozen. You see my mother had a lot of brothers and sisters who in turn had at least three to five kids each." Kurama thought his grandmother must have a strong will to have so many kids and grandkids and still be alive and kicking. He wasn't sure; he had never seen his human grandmother before.

"Well, why do I have to come with you to pick him up? I have to train at Genkai's today. That old hag will run me into the ground if I'm late." Yusuke whined and Kurama had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"You said last week and I quote, 'you have a cousin? Since when…shut up Kuwabara…yeah yeah Kurama I'll go with you next week to pick up your cousin…dammit Kuwabara you're fucking cheating. You can't cheat at goldfish!'" Kurama raised his voice a few pitches to match Yusuke's during his monologue. Yusuke gaped at him, before shaking his head.

"Dude! You know you can't ask me questions like that when I'm kicking Kuwabara's ass. That's taking advantage of me." Soft lips pouted and Kurama smirked leaning in to whisper in Yusuke's ear.

"But you like it when I take advantage of you." Yusuke squeaked in surprise as a hand groped his ass and squeezed firmly. He batted Kurama's hands and blushed.

"Down boy! No nookie for you." Yusuke said trying to get his blush under control and Kurama moved his hands away chuckling.

The walk to the train station didn't take long at all. The wait for Kurama's cousin did. Yusuke began fidgeting and cursing as time passed slowly and Kurama watched him amused. It had only been about ten minutes after all.

Harry POV

Harry watched his cousin and his cousin's boyfriend, still trying to decide if he wanted to go over to them or have them wait another ten minutes or so. His train had arrived about five minutes before they had gotten here and when they showed up Harry just took his time to scrutinize them. Yusuke and Shuuichi were watching the incoming trains, still waiting for Harry. When Harry did not get off of that train an impressive stream of curses left Yusuke's lips and Harry walked toward them chuckling. He had tortured Yusuke enough. He had learned from his cousin that Yusuke wasn't the most patient person and so Harry decided to keep his first prank low key and innocent.

Yusuke would be pranked a lot; Shuuichi was his favorite cousin after all.

Kurama POV

Kurama turned and smiled at his cousin who finally decided to show himself.

"Hadrian, its nice too see you again. I'm glad you finally came to visit." He drew his younger, smaller cousin into a hug. He drew back and examined Harry pleased at what he saw. Last time he had seen Harry the boy had been far too stressed, too skinny and had bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. Not he looked so much better!

He was still short, just an inch or two under Hiei which was pretty damn short. His emerald green eyes showed brightly, with no hint of depression or exhaustion in them, he had filled out more, a nice swimmer's build, and he had grown out his hair to his shoulders. It was slightly wavy and tied into a low, loose ponytail. His cousin looked delicate, sweet and like he could not hurt a fly. Kurama knew exactly how untrue that was. His cousin was one of the most powerful, devious and ruthless people he knew. He was perfect for Hiei. Not that Hiei or Harry knew of his plans to get them together. He was too smart to let them in on it of course. They would both fight tooth and nail if they felt they had no choice. They didn't, not really, but they didn't know that. Kurama would get his way and see two of his most precious people be happy with each other.

His younger cousin smiled at him, bright green eyes reflecting the happiness in his own.

"It's nice to see you too Shuuichi," the small dark haired boy turned to Yusuke, "who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Yusuke. Remember when I told you about him?" Kurama smiled, he had the feeling that Harry was going to make things very difficult for Yusuke.

He had no idea how right he was.

Two weeks later

Yusuke POV

"He is evil Kurama! Why won't you believe me? So, what if he doesn't have any demonic or spirit energy? I'm telling you he is evil." Yusuke into Genkai's temple hands waving frantically.

Kurama sighed. "My cousin is not evil Yusuke. I don't know why you keep on insisting that he is."

"He turned my clothes pink today! Scratched up all of my video games yesterday and the day before that he made sushi with mango! I'm allergic to mango! (Author note: I have no idea if this is true or not)

"Yusuke he said that was an accident. How was he supposed to know that you were allergic to mangoes? It's not like you have taken the time to get to know him." Kurama frowned at his boyfriend in disapproval.

Actually he was trying not to smile. He knew for a fact that Yusuke's accusations were justified. Harry just didn't like Yusuke. It was like watching Hiei beat Kuwabara and call it training except Harry wouldn't physically hurt Yusuke. He didn't want to kill him just torture him.

He saw Hiei smirk out of the corner of his eye. Hiei and Harry hadn't actually met yet, but he could tell that the koorime liked what he had heard so far. He would listen to every joke and prank that Harry would play on Yusuke intently. Kurama was quite sure that if Hiei didn't 'train' with Kuwabara that this would be the highlight of his day.

"How can I? Every time I go near him something bad happens to me!" more hand flailing. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Stop exaggerating Yusuke. How about I mediate between you two?"

"No! Last time that happened I got a rash."

Everyone save Kurama turned to Yusuke and stared at him incredulously and he blushed and shifted.

"I don't want to talk about It." he mumbled. Hiei chuckled and when everybody turned to him he glared.

Kurama smiled brightly. Maybe it was finally time to introduce Hiei to Harry. Harry had seemed interested enough in meeting Hiei and now he was sure that Hiei wanted to meet Harry. They would hit it off spectacularly, he was sure.

One week later

Kurama POV

Sometimes Kurama hated how he was almost always right. Harry and Hiei had hit it off spectacularly. They snarked at each other, flirted outrageously which shocked the hell out of everybody, and tried to outdo each other with their pranks on Kuwabara and Yusuke.

This was good and all, but now Yusuke was currently in the hospital bed, well Genkai's actually but it had enough medical equipment to be considered a hospital. Harry's last prank was quite harmless; he had simply dyed Yusuke's hair a bright blue. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the last straw for Yusuke and he snapped and tried to hurt Harry. Actually hurt Harry.

Hiei hadn't liked that and this is why his boyfriend was currently unconscious with a very large knot on his head. To tell the truth Kurama was more amused than angry. He would give Yusuke a stern talking to about his temper after he woke up and he fucked the boy silly. It was demon mating season after all.

Hiei POV

Hiei stalked his prey, a small green eyed human boy for all of five minutes before he pounced. They ended up on the forest floor clawing each others clothes off desperately trying to fulfill their lust. When Hiei first slid into Harry and the small boy threw his head back and keened he knew he was in heaven.

They spent most of the week fucking like bunnies, Harry's stamina somehow reaching his own. Sometimes Hiei wondered if he had met his match before he would remind himself that Harry was human. He would chase away such thoughts by connecting his lips with Harry's in heated kisses, drawing moans from both of them. Hiei kissed Harry often.

Harry POV

Harry had never expected his relationship with Hiei to ever reach the levels it had. When mating season came and passed without problems the two remained together. They hadn't officially acknowledged to themselves and other that this was a real relationship, but they didn't really need to. Everyone could see it.

What amazed Harry was how Hiei still cared for him, still wanted him even though he was a 'weak human'. Hiei admired strength and he most definitely needed someone strong enough to rival him and able to protect themselves. Harry had not shown the others that he was not 'just a human'. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the world and nigh immortal since Voldemort's death and accidently absorbing the deathly hallows. Shuuichi knew, that's why he had let Harry into the fold, but he said nothing to the others and Harry felt no need to inform them.

Until now, that is.

He was afraid that Hiei would get tired of him. That eventually Hiei would realize that he couldn't be with a normal human. So, Harry decided that the first chance he got he would show his new friends and Hiei just how special he was.

One month later

Hiei POV

It was Harry's birthday party, he had turned 18 today and they had all been ambushed because they had let their guards down. Hiei cursed himself for his carelessness. They had all been knocked out quickly and Hiei had just woken up. He was afraid, not for himself but for Harry. The human boy he was going to take as his mate. Most demons were not accommodating toward humans, they would hurt Harry and Hiei was too weak to stop them.

He growled and struggled in his chains fruitlessly. The Kurama and Yusuke were around him just regaining consciousness. Harry had been in the cell, when Hiei first woke up but they had taken him. Harry was still knocked out from whatever they had drugged him with and Hiei had growled at the lustful looks that were on the other demons' faces. Hiei hated to be so helpless.

"Hiei, where is Harry?" Kurama asked trying to keep his voice calm, but Hiei could hear the undercurrent of worry that it carried.

"I don't know they took him not that long ago." He said through clench teeth. He wanted to melt the chains around him, but it seemed as if they had some sort of power suppressant. From the looks on Kurama's face he couldn't use his abilities either, even Yusuke looked worried.

So they were all surprised, no shocked, when their cell door was opened and a smiling Harry walked through with blood splatters on his clothes. He walked up to each of them and with a wave of his hand the chains fell off of them.

Hiei tensed as Harry stopped in front of him, watching his face carefully. A soft bottom lip was caught between teeth and nibbled and Hiei stepped forward and pulled Harry to him kissing him harshly. The 'human' boy's hands gripped his shirt tightly and moaned into the kiss, whimpering when Hiei's teeth nipped at his lips.

A throat cleared and the boy' leisurely separated their lips, still staring at each other. They would need to talk after this.

Two weeks later

Kurama POV

The others had been suitably shocked when Harry told them of their abilities. Surprisingly Hiei was not angry at Harry and their relationship continued. Kuwabara had asked Harry why he had not defended himself from Yusuke after he went 'ape shit' Kuwabara's words exactly. And when Harry replied.

"Well, I didn't want to kill him…" everybody stared wide-eyed. Snapping out of it Hiei tossed Harry over his shoulder and ran off. They didn't see either of the boys until about a week ago. Harry had been sporting a new mating mark on the junction between his neck and shoulder; he wore shirts that proudly showed his mated status.

Present

"Shut up you stupid fox. I don't know why I have to wear this dumb thing. What's wrong with my own clothes?" Hiei grumbled and shifted the ceremonial kimono.

"You agreed to be my best man Hiei. It's not my fault they you don't pay attention to the American culture." Kurama smiled at his best friend. He and Yusuke had agreed on a wedding with a blend of American and Japanese traditions. Poor Hiei had been roped into being Kurama's best man. Kuwabara had laughed himself silly, until Harry had found the need to test a new type of snake venom on him. Hiei had been pleased.

They both turned as they heard a soft laugh behind them. Harry wore a kimono as well, but nothing as dressy as Hiei's, he was beautiful nonetheless and Hiei hoped this wedding was over soon. He wanted to remove that kimono piece by piece as he worshipped Harry's body.

Harry walked up to Hiei and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine Hiei. Now, hurry up Shuuichi. You're the one that's holding us up." His cousin chuckled at him before shooing them out.

"Do you Yusuke Urameshi, take Shuuichi Kurama Minamino as your…mate?"

"I do."

"And do you Shuuichi Kurama Minamino take Yusuke Urameshi as your mate?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the…um…each other." The priest stumbled over the unfamiliar ceremony causing many to chuckle.

Harry turned to Hiei and smiled. He was happy, mated and his cousin was now married. He wondered how he had gotten to this point.


End file.
